Of Love and Countless Fluff
by Hyper V
Summary: The love has to lead somewhere and the fluff just never ends. A one-shot collection dedicated to the main pairing of Avatar: The Last Airbender. Rated T to be safe. Modern Day and Avatar Universe time.
1. Mornings

**So these are gonna be a bunch of little Kataang one-shots that are just of complete randomness for your entertainment that I came up with:**

**-out of boredom  
>-out of happiness<br>-out of sadness  
>-on a whim<br>-randomly  
>-because I had a though about doing it<strong>

**You name it! **

**The one-shots can be present day Avatar or present day for us. I'll tell you the age, time zone, and everything you need to know for this little story. And feel free to give me suggestions if you have them, ok? I'm open for options on anything you want me to write about! **

**Aang and Katara are in the Avatar Universe, Earth Kingdom years after the war ended. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

It was dark outside as she awoke, the curtains fluttering in the chilled early morning breeze that blew through the cracked open window. The clouds were dark and grey, looking ever skeptical in the morning light that shown only slightly that morning. But the breeze was nice and comforting. It wasn't chilling, but somewhat warm and inviting to the new day that lay ahead.

The birds chirped, giving off a signal that they were finally waking up after a good night's sleep. They were a sign. A sign that spring was here to take hold of you and cradle you in her arms. To keep you safe and warm for forever and eternity.

Katara got up and sat on her chair that faced the half open window that led to the outside world of happiness and peace. Finally peace.

She watched as the clouds parted to a clear blue walkway of sky and everlasting sun, the nice morning spring air refreshing to her senses.

Katara smelled the fresh green grass and tasted the morning dew on her tongue. The morning was just so kind and inviting. It was so peaceful and everlasting. Just so calm and tranquil.

It was silent as she sat and watched the beginnings of morning tick away. The Earth Kingdom was just so beautiful in the beginnings of spring.

She took a deep breath, about ready to-

"Mother!"

The peacefulness had to end sometime or another.

"Mom!"

And then the baby started crying.

Oh, why couldn't she have at least one morning to herself without her rambunctious kids interrupting? Well, she couldn't blame the baby.

Katara got off the chair and looked over at her husband. Aang was sleeping peacefully with his toned back turned to her, snoring as if nothing had happened. Last night had been a rush and flurry of activity with the ball they had to go to and such. But he could at least help her with the kids. Then a thought came to her.

Her kids had calmed down for the moment, giving Katara enough time to put her plan into action.

Crawling on the bed with stealth, she scooted over to Aang and turned him on his side. To her surprise, he still didn't wake up. But she had a plan B.

Katara smirked as she climbed on top of Aang, straddling his hips and she leaned down and kissed him. That would surely wake him up.

The one-sided kissing continued for another minute or so. She was losing air fast. If he didn't wake up in the next thirty seconds or less, she would pass out for sure from lack of oxygen to the body.

And then she felt it. The sweet relief of him kissing her back with passion and force. Although she knew he was just trying to breathe.

Katara let go of him and sat up, still straddling his hips.

"Well, good morning to you, too," Aang laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"The kids are up," Katara said with a smile, leaning down to kiss Aang one last time.

"What," Aang whined, resting his hands on her hips, "no "good morning, Sweetie" back? What does a guy have to do to get some love around here?"

"You could go fix the kids some breakfast while mommy settles the baby down," Katara suggested, a small smirk playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Daddy can do that," Aang grinned as he kissed her again.

"Great!" Katara exclaimed as she rolled off of her husband, leaving Aang in utter bewilderment at the morning trickery she had done to him.

Katara laughed at his expression of cluelessness. He was so cute when he looked at her like that.

She rolled over to him again, curling up against him.

"I love you," she whispered sweetly, wrapping her arms around his torso as she hugged him closer.

Aang smiled, wrapping his little Water Angel up in his arms as he hugged her back.

"I love you too," he replied just as softly and affectionately as she had said it to him.

All was quiet again as the birds chirped some more outside the cracked open window.

"But seriously, Aang, you still have to make breakfast."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I'm sorry it's so short! I promise the other ones won't be as short as this one, but this is a starter one. **

**Oh, and I have this terrible rash that is covering my arms and face and legs and back, so I was out of school for the past two days and now counting today, which makes it three, so I got some time together to work work work like I've never worked before! So now I have to:**

**-Beta stories.  
>-Write stories.<br>-Update stories. **

**Again, you name it! So review and tell me what you think! I personally liked this one.  
><strong> 


	2. Anniversary

**This idea was given to me by Lyssa88 who I am betaing. I asked her if she had anything she wanted to add to this little one-shot collection and she said, "Why don't you make a really steamy chapter and have the baby, like, interrupt them?" Not exactly her words, but oh well. **

**And this one came really easily. But it isn't exactly what Lyssa had expected; I just made it fluffy and cute but steamy at the end. So enjoy and please review this!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I'll take extra good care of them Katara, I promise."

Katara glared at her brother for a minute or two, cradling her new baby in her arms. The little thing was tiny and just an infant, only about 5 months old, and he was surely small for his age. The thing was a bit underweight too, which prompted Katara to worry her butt of each and every day to feed the small bundle. She knew this would be her last child to worry about, and she was really happy. It wasn't that she didn't want more kids, but she didn't think she could handle any more rambunctious little joys if her life depended on it. She just hoped that at least this little small baby had its father's powers so it could carry on the Air Nomad traditions.

With a defeated sigh of resignation, Katara slumped forward with the baby's head still on her shoulder. The thing gave off a little whimper and instantly Katara sat up, hugging him closer to her body and wrapping the wool blankets further around the baby, whispering sweet words of nothing to calm the poor thing.

"Alright," Katara sighed quietly once the baby in her arms was fully asleep again. "I'll leave Kya and Bumi in your . . . uh . . . _capable_ hands."

Sokka grinned to his fullest extent and pumped a fist in the air.

"Woohoo!" he shouted.

Katara was about to tell him to shut up when the baby instantly started to cry. Her face softened and she frowned, jiggling up and down a bit to quiet him once again and put him back to sleep.

"You're ok," she cooed, "everything is going to be ok. Just go back to sleep, Tenzin."

Sokka shrunk in the kitchen seat he was situated in at Katara and Aang's house on Air Temple Island. He knew he was going to get a beating for waking up the already exhausted and sickeningly thin baby. He felt sorry for his little nephew. But knowing Katara and Aang, they would go to the ends of the Earth Kingdom for their children and possibly further, so Sokka wasn't too worried about how the kid would turn out.

Just then, Aang came into the kitchen at the sound of his youngest son crying for what felt like the millionth time. Aang wasn't sick of it; he just wished that the baby wasn't so drastically tiny for its age.

"I'll take over from here, sweetie," Aang stated as he entered the kitchen.

Katara sighed in relief and got up, the crying baby still in her arms. She leaned up on her toes and kissed Aang on the lips lightly. Aang kissed her back and bent down to kiss his youngest child on the head. Instantly, the baby stopped crying and looked up at his father with bright grey eyes. Aang laughed a little at the instant mood swing of the child and the serious look in his eyes. This kid was surely going to be a handful someday.

Aang watched as Katara walked down the Temple's hallway and out the door to the garden to say a parting goodbye to her other kids. After she left, Aang took her place at the table across from Sokka on one of the silk eating cushions, a big smile on his face still.

"The kid sure loves his dad," Sokka commented with a laugh as he sipped a cup of tea in front of him. "And he sure is tiny. Do you know why?"

Aang's smile faltered a bit as Sokka said this.

"I have no idea," Aang answered with a groan, putting his face in his hands before picking his head back up to continue. "I think all Air Nomad babies were quite small, but they were never truly that serious looking. Air Nomads have light hearts and are fun-loving. I don't know what it is it with Tenzin. But anyway, thanks for taking the kids into the city for our anniversary. We really appreciate the offering."

"Well, hey," Sokka quipped, "I love the kids! They sort of take after me when I was really little. And I think this is a great opportunity to get to know them a little better since I don't really live around here. Plus, I want a tour of the city too! And what better tour guides than the co-founder of the city's kids! But also I think you should just take time off to yourself for once and spend time paying attention to Tenzin and your relationship with Katara."

Aang chuckled a little when Sokka said the last part.

"Glad to know you moved out of the "oogie" stage in life and finally accepted us for the mushy couple we are," Aang replied, still laughing.

"Oh no," Sokka started with a smirk, "I'm not over the oogie stage just yet. Maybe when I'm older I will be, but I just feel rather heartfelt this fine month, and doing favors will help me get over it and move on from the mushy stuff."

Aang laughed again as Katara came into the kitchen, Kya and Bumi running past her and to their uncle. The baby had started crying again and was red-faced as he pressed his eyes into Katara's shoulder.

Sokka watched as a silent exchange seemed to go on as Katara looked at Aang and Aang looked right back at her. Finally, Aang got up and moved over to her, taking the baby wordlessly from Katara and positioning him just as he was before he was moved.

The effects were magnificent. The baby had stopped crying and was now just red in the face with big eyes staring up at Aang in an expressionless manor. And then Sokka watched as the baby instantly fell to sleep, closing his eyes and giving off a slight smile as his breathing regulated and he snuggled closer to Aang.

Katara smiled at the moment. Sure, Tenzin had done this before; went and made a big fussy fit and then calmed down as Aang held him, but it was still cute to watch the scene between father and son.

Sokka smiled warmly at the father of three and stood up, patting his stomach. "Well, the kids and I best be off if we want to go and see the city and then have dinner and bed." Sokka picked up Bumi and extended his hand toward Kya, heading for the door. "We'll see you three tomorrow."

Katara waved as Aang walked into the other room to put Tenzin down to finally sleep. She followed shortly after and smiled warmly. Aang leaned down and kissed Tenzin on the head, whispering something to the baby before turning around to see Katara in the doorway.

"We're all alone now," she mused as Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down so that their lips were only centimeters apart. She could practically taste him as he leaned in just a bit closer.

"Mm" was the answer she got as Aang's half lidded eyes studied her lips intently.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It _is _our anniversary after all, and you know that this is the first time we will be alone since the kids were born."

Aang just sighed happily when she said it, leaning just a bit closer so that their lips were practically touching.

"I have a better plan . . ." he mumbled against her lips as he dragged her off to the bedroom, picking her up bridal style and finally kissing her with the most intense passion.

All Katara could do was wrap her arms tighter around his neck and bring him closer as he set her on the bed, climbing over her.

This would be a long night.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL DIE IF NO ONE DOES! Not really, but you get the picture. **


	3. Bus Buddies

**This is really cute at the end, I swear! And I worked two whole days on this! And I had no idea it would end in this ending. It turned out awesome thought, I have to admit. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Last chapter I only got one and this chapter I got 5! That's amazing! So thanks!**

**This came from me sitting on the bus and staring out the window, thinking of when I was really little. My bus isn't actually half bad! It's too funny in there and the driver turns on the radio all the time. **

**So, as you might have guessed, is in our time. They are all in kindergarten except for Sokka. Zuko just got held back a grade for being bad. So now you can guess their ages. **

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The wet imprint of "Mommy Slobber" – as Katara called it – was still moist on her cheek when her mother pulled away. It was usually very gross, but when you're crying, you seem to forget the slobber and hide it with salty tears.

"But, mama," Katara wailed, her mother fixing her new blue and white plaid backpack so it was on both of Katara's shoulders, "I-I don't want to go to school! I wanna stay home wif you!"

Her little wails seemed helpless as Kya bent down and fixed Katara's sky blue flower print shirt so it wasn't all ruffled.

The first day of school was hard for most people with constant worry of homework and detention and getting on the teacher's bad side. But she had to go to school for the first time. On a bus. A bus that looked like it could eat you. A bus that you had not ridden on before. A bus with no seat belts.

"You'll be fine, sweetie," her mother cooed as she saw Katara's lips quiver with another wave of tears. "I'm just going to be home. And don't worry, Sokka will take good care of you if he sees you on the bus ride home. Remember, it's only half of the day."

Katara nodded and wiped her remaining tears away with the back of her hand.

Kya kissed Katara on the forehead as she patted her hair.

"I love you, Katara," Kya waved as the bus pulled up to her stop. "Be good for the teacher."

Katara nodded with a smile in place of her frown.

"I will, mama," she promised as she bounded up the big steps of the bus.

The bus didn't smell funny like most kids said they did, it didn't smell like flowers either. It was just a smell of its own. The seats in the bus looked like it could go on for miles with the sea of brown leather. And the bus was warm and inviting to the chilly end-of-summer air. Kids packed the bus in rows, al chatting like the kindergarteners they were.

But the problem was, Katara couldn't find a place to sit. There were more kindergarteners than she expected there to be. So she walked down the aisle, searching for at least a person who was talking up one whole seat by themselves.

When she got to the back of the bus, Katara huffed, frustrated. Not one seat was available. Not _one single _seat!

There was an abrupt sound that stopped Katara from lashing out at someone to move so she could have a seat. The sound came from a person, she knew that much. It sounded like a stifled cry.

Turning to her left at the back of the bus, she saw the single seat in the back. That one seat that everyone wanted but only ended up seating one or two people. The seat wasn't occupied by anyone sitting in it. In fact, the seat was empty. This confused Katara as she looked at the seat again as another sob came from it.

Looking down, she saw, wedged between the seat in front of it, was a small boy. His face was slightly red and it looked like he was trying to hold in a cry of agony. There was a boy in the seat in front looking over the back at the boy.

"Stop your crying, wimp," the boy with short, shaggy black hair was saying as he sneered in the frightened boy's direction. "We're only going to school; you'll be able to see your mommy when you get home, so toughen up, baby!"

The girl in the seat beside the black-haired boy snickered in her hands at what the boy – who Katara assumed to be the girl's brother – said.

The poor crying boy let out another sob and almost dug himself back under the one-seat, making himself almost unknown to the world. He looked just so frightened as he cowered under the watchful eyes of his peers.

Katara stood up a little straighter and sidled over to the seat, plopping down in it as she stared daggers at the brother and sister.

"Just leave him alone," she growled in irritation. "He's just frightened because it's his first day."

The boy with the shaggy hair cowered under her gaze after a couple minute's silence and shrunk back down in his seat with a defeated sigh. The girl just humphed and crossed her arms in agitation at Katara.

When she was sure that they would leave the poor boy alone, Katara crouched down in between the seats and looked at the tearful boy.

"Hey," she said calmly, "are you ok?"

The boy looked up at her for a moment, tears still streaming down his face. He shook his head a little in indication of "no."

"Do you need any help?" Katara asked as the bus jumped a little, causing the boy to squeal a bit and shake. "I'll take that as a yes."

With much persuasion and comforting words, she got the little boy out from under the cramped seat and sit down in the bus's brown chair. He was shivering a bit and was a little flushed, but he seemed to be alright.

"My name is Katara," she introduced, pointing to herself.

The boy looked at her for a moment and blushed, wiping the wet tears from his damp cheeks.

"Aang," he croaked out in a small voice. "Thanks for standing up for me."

"It was no problem," Katara answered, putting a hand on his shoulder.

There was silence as the two sat side by side on the one-seat.

"Why were you crying?" Katara finally asked as the bus stopped once again and let someone on.

Aang looked out the window. "My daddy sent me to school today and I didn't want to go. And he promised to be there for me the whole time and he wasn't. And then Zuko and Azula kept teasing me about crying for my mommy but she isn't here."

"Oh," Katara breathed. "Where is she?"

"At the Gaoling Cemetery," Aang replied in a whisper, huddling closer to the window.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized, feeling guilty for asking.

"It doesn't really matter," Aang said with a sigh.

"Do you need a hug?" Katara asked as she extended her hands out to him.

Aang turned around and dove into her embrace, surprising her a little as he hugged back tightly.

"I want her back," he sobbed.

"Hey," Katara soothed, "she's not gone."

Aang pulled away a bit, looking at her confusedly.

"She's right here," Katara explained as she pointed at his heart. "And she will be with you forever."

Aang smiled his first genuine smile at her and wiped his tears away again.

"Thanks, Katara," Aang said.

Katara smiled back and then stated the one this he didn't expect. "Do you want to be best friends?"

Aang smiled widely. "Really?"

"Really," Katara answered. "And how about bus buddies?"

Aang just hugged her again.

"Thanks so much Katara!" he squealed happily.

Katara knew that this friendship would last a long time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang sighed as he thought of the first time they had met. He was so naïve back then and he never knew. Now he looked at where he was then. If someone told him he was getting married to the girl that saved him and his best man would be the guy that picked on him, he would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy and mentally insane. But now the impossible was possible.

"You ready?"

Aang turned around to see Sokka standing in the doorway, smiling. Aang breathed a pleasant sight.

"I'm more than ready for this."

Sokka laughed and led Aang out the door and down to the garden set up for the wedding.

He waited a while until Katara came out in her beautiful light blue dress holding some blue daisies in her hands. And Aang couldn't help but think she looked radiant.

Katara came up and stood before him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she answered with a slight brush. "Who would've guessed I'd be marrying my bus buddy?"

Aang laughed at this. "I certainly wouldn't."

She smiled at him. "Well I'm glad you are."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**This took up 7 pages on Word using 14 size and Batang as the font. You can probably guess why . . . Plus, it's a cool font! Anyway, review again! I love when you do! You give me much inspiration! **


	4. Creaking Floorboards

**This came to me when I was watching The Puppetmaster and I got to the part where the floorboard creaked when Sokka was awake in his room. And that gave me this idea of Aang also being scared and all and going to see Katara, which led to the floorboards creaking and disturbing Sokka. I haven't seen any fanfics like this so far, so I might be the only one thinking of this. But I like the ending and I think it's really cute and fluffy. So read on and enjoy! I have a few more coming! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sokka tossed and turned in agitation, trying to find a good way to fall asleep. It was the middle of the night and Momo was curled up on top of his sheets as he too was trying to fall asleep.

That story that Hama had told them about the people and the woods on a full moon was just too creepy to match any story. And, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Sokka was scared by it. Well, that and Katara's story about their mom and the little girl. Then Sokka remembered that Toph heard people under the mountain, and that further freaked him out to the point of no return.

Just as Sokka thought he had gotten himself all comfortable in his bed and was waiting for sleep to come to him, the creak of a floorboard jostled him, sending his heart pumping to the extent that he thought it would just right out of his chest and onto the red bed sheets that were surprisingly comfortable. Momo also jumped a little, making his little lemur noise in fright. Then Sokka remembered that the gang hadn't slept on comfortable beds in a while. But that wasn't the point right now.

Out of quick and lightning fast instinct, he grabbed his space sword that was leaning against the wall by the bed and unsheathed in, holding it above his head, ready for any attacker to come.

When Sokka found that everything was fine, he sheathed his sword and placed it back against the wall.

"I know Momo," Sokka consented the lemur, "this place is creepy."

Bringing himself back down under the covers so that they reached his chin, Sokka continued saying, "I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang tossed and turned in his bed as the light of the full moon shined in his window upon the sheets he was sleeping under in only his Fire Nation school pants. The night was the perfect temperature for summer; it wasn't too hot that you were sweating and it wasn't too cold that you were freezing under the sheets. It was just perfect the way it was.

But tonight was a creepy one. That Hama woman was just plain mysterious and freaky, but she was giving them all a place to sleep and she did give them information on a ramped spirit. She seemed good, but there was something off about her.

As the night went on, sleep still was not taking its toll on his body. Aang sighed heavily as he threw the covers off of him and placed his feet on the cold wooden floors of his room. There was only one person to see about this problem and he needed to seek her help now.

Pushing himself off of the bed, Aang made his way quietly toward the door. He placed his hand on the knob, slowly turning it and making sure it didn't make a sound. He opened the door only slightly and peaked his head out, looking for any signs of life in the hallway.

When Aang was sure that the coast was clear, he made his way into the hallway stealthily and closed the door silently behind him. Then he started his trek to Katara's room for her motherly comfort that he loved all too much. He knew he shouldn't, since he was also in love with her, but he had never had a mother before, so it was a comforting feeling for her to be motherly.

Aang was half way to Katara's room when he stepped on a wrong floorboard and made it creak ominously. And when he was sure that no one had heard it, there was a sound as if someone was unsheathing a sword somewhere down the hall.

Out of fear, Aang scurried as fast and as light as he could down the hall to Katara's door, knowing that he was safe from the Man with the Sword for a Hand. Or at least, that was what he thought it was.

Running a hand through his shaggy hair, Aang bravely knocked on the door of Katara's room and waited patiently.

"Come in," she called after a short while and Aang breathed a sigh of relief that she was awake. Or did he just wake her up? Anyway, she was awake now and that was all that mattered.

"Katara," Aang said as he opened the door to her room and stepped inside, closing the door shut behind him.

"Hey, Aang," Katara greeted as she sat down on the edge of her bed, patting a space next to her. "Is there something you need?"

Aang nodded and blushed, not sure how to put into words what he was thinking and voice it nonetheless.

"Well," Aang began, his voice wavering, "I-I got scared b-because of all of those ghost stories . . . and . . ."

"'And' what?" Katara asked with a smile as Aang sat down next to her.

"And I thought maybe you could help me," Aang finished, still blushing.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed?" Katara asked with a slight blush of her own and a small smile.

Aang's cheeks flared as red as a cherry after she said that.

"I-I couldn't possibly kick you out of your bed," Aang protested, waving his arms around wildly.

"There's enough room," Katara argued, still smiling all the while.

Aang just blushed and nodded his head as Katara climbed back into her bed. Aang followed suit, climbing in on the side furthest away from her, but Katara had other plans. She scooted over closer and wrapped her arms around Aang's midsection, tucking his head under hers. This caught the young Airbender off guard and he stiffened a bit, only to comfortably snuggle back against her with a small smile.

Aang knew that if he ever had a mother, he hoped that she was just as humble and caring as this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sokka was found in the other room that night sound asleep, his rump high in the air as he snored the night away.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Review and I will work nonstop on my other stories on this clear and nice day on Easter Weekend. Have a happy easter!**


	5. Benders

**I've been wanting to write this since I found out Bumi wasn't a bender. And I don't think it's that weird that he isn't a bender at all. It's actually quite cool. And I put this on here because it has Kataang in it and all.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Being a non-bender wasn't all that tough. It just meant you had a lot to learn in the category of weapons. But being a non-bender in a family of benders was really hard when all day long they bend and don't even know it. But Bumi picks up on it right when they do it.

He never felt so alone when it was Bending Hour and everyone was out meditation or practicing or . . . or . . . _something _to do with bending. It was just infuriating. Kya was always a natural at Waterbending and Tenzin was getting better and better as the days went by because he knew that when their father died, he would be the last and he needed to teach his children who had this special art in the way of bending.

So when Uncle Sokka came for a visit to the still vacant Air Temple Island, right in the middle of Yue Bay, Bumi was overjoyed and quite excited to start the day.

"I'll teach you how to use a boomerang," his uncle exclaimed cheerfully, and at the time, Bumi was overexcited to learn how.

He had always heard tales of his mother and father and Aunt Toph and Uncle Sokka when they were traveling the world to fight off the Fire Nation. And he was much more interested in what his uncle did even when he wasn't a bender. It really amazed him.

When he asked Uncle Sokka to show him his space sword, his uncle chuckled and said, "I'll even show you how to use it!"

His mother was always kind enough to show Bumi the moves of Waterbending, and he learned a lot from it too. But he just couldn't manipulate the element. Even his father had him join in on a lesson of some Airbending and Aunt Toph showed him some Earthbending along with Uncle Zuko and Firebending. So Bumi wasn't quite alone at all.

But it seemed like all around him, his family was just a bunch of benders. Even little Lin could Earthbend _and _Metalbend. So Bumi really did feel alone even if his Uncle Sokka wasn't a bender.

"Mama," Bumi called into the hallway, his 10 year old voice echoing down the long corridor. "Mama I want some juice."

As he stepped into the hall, Bumi's shaggy hair fell over his face. When he was busy moving it away, he felt a pair of arms come around a swoop him up. Bumi screamed and flailed his arms around, only to find it was his mother that had picked him up. Even he had to smile as her face lit up in happiness.

"What was that you wanted?" she asked playfully, rubbing her nose against his.

"Some juice," Bumi repeated with a smile. "I got thirsty."

"Well," his mother consented, balancing her son on her hip as she walked into the kitchen, "let me see what I can do."

She set him down on the plush cushion of the table and walked over to the ice box that held all of the frozen goods. It was a newly invented thing that his mother and father always kept cold with bending. It was just another thing that was reliant on bending.

Katara pulled out a small glass bottle of juice and got out a cup, pouring some of the bottle's contents into the small glass. When she put the bottle away, she handed her son the cup and sat down next to him.

Bumi had a slight frown on his face as he asked, "What is it like to bend something?"

Katara looked surprised as her son asked this question.

"Why do you want to know, sweetheart?" she questioned, perplexed.

Bumi shrugged and sighed. "I don't know," he answered. "I just feel so alone and I don't know what it's like to wield an element. And it's kind of strange for the oldest son of the Avatar, master of the four elements, to not bend anything at all."

"Oh, honey," Katara cooed, bringing her son into a bone crushing hug, "it's ok to feel that way. My mother and father and their mothers and fathers weren't benders, so it makes sense that you can't bend. It's ok, though, because we don't care what other people think. We love you just the way you are."

"Thanks, mama," Bumi smiled as he buried his face into his mother's chest, hugging her back.

"You're father and I will always love you no matter what," Katara continued. "And don't you forget that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Katara lay awake that night in bed as Aang held her to his chest. He didn't seem to be awake either as he held her there in the dark.

"You know," Katara started with a yawn, "Bumi feels left out."

"Left out of what?" Aang asked as he snuggled his face into her hair and inhaled deeply.

"The family," Katara sighed. "He thinks he's not special because he can't bend, but he's also the Avatar's son. So that puts him in a very strange position of him thinking he's not special."

"But he is," Aang argued, "he so special to us because he's unique. He's special because he knows the techniques of bending every element and some sword fighting styles and he can use a boomerang. That's a lot to be proud of. He's special in his own way that no one else on earth is."

"And he's got the greatest family ever," Katara finished with a laugh. "Who else gets to say that their father stopped some villain without killing him?"

"I don't think a lot," Aang said with a laugh. "But he should still know that he's special to us and to a lot of people around the world."

"I think he knows that now," Katara laughed. "I told him that this afternoon when he asked. He told me everything. And I'm really glad he did. I would have never guessed he felt left out."

"Me neither," Aang agreed.

With that, the two greatest benders in the world fell asleep. And in the next room, Bumi felt at peace with himself as he slept soundly.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
